Through Ned’s eyes
by Drako Dragon
Summary: Ned's point of view when a cheerleader goes missing in middleton.


Through Ned's eyes

* * *

"We'll keep looking, Kim." Ned heard Ron's voice in line.

Ned handed the woman her change and she moved down the line. Ned looked up to see Ron holding Kim with her head on his shoulder.

"Your usual, Stoppable?"

"Yeah, Ned."

Ned punched in the order he knew better than his employee number. When the cash drawer opened he grabbed the 73 cents without looking at the readout.

"Stoppable?"

"…"

"Ron!"

Ron's head jerked up from Kim's. "Sorry man." He pulled two fives from his pocket and handed them to Ned. Ned gave Ron the change.

"Go sit down, I'll bring it out to you."

"Thanks Ned." Ron's face had a small sad smile. "Come on Kim."

Ned helped the next two people in line, then waved over a replacement cashier. Ned filled the sodas and put Ron's order on a tray. He looked around on his way to the couple's normal booth. Everyone was eating and checking the maps for the next street to search. It had been like this since Kim first organized the search parties on Wednesday afternoon. Even if the Bueno Nacho wasn't the base of operations Jessica's disappearance was all over the news.

Jessica disappeared some time after Cheerleading practice on Tuesday. Jessica was always staying the night at a friend's house without calling. It happened so often that her parents thought nothing of her not coming home that night. It wasn't until the school called her mother at work that Wednesday that anyone knew she was missing. The school checked with her friends but no one had seen her after practice. The police were called in but the only lead was Jessica's ex-boyfriend Jason. They had a loud break up last Friday in the cafeteria. However that lead quickly ended as Jason and the rest of the basketball players spent all of Tuesday night playing and hanging out in the park. Instead of cheer practice Kim and the other cheerleaders joined with three police officers to search the normal routes Jessica took home and question the neighborhood to see if anyone had seen her. Jessica's disappearance made the news that night.

Ned set the tray on the table. "Thanks again, Ned" Ron held Kim's hand across the table. Kim gave Ned a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah, thank you."

"Any luck yet?"

"No, nothing Ned. It's been three days but there is no trace of her anywhere. Not even the tracking dogs could find anything. We're going to check a few more streets tonight." Kim sounded so down.

Ned just gave Kim a small pat on the back and Ron a small smile before turning back to the counter.

When the lunch rush was done Ned counted out the cash drawers and did some paperwork that was due. At 4 PM Linda came in to replace Ned.

"Any change?" Linda asked taking a look at today's schedule.

"Nothing."

"Poor girl."

Ned just nodded "I'll see you Monday."

"Okay."

As Ned drove home he thought about how surprised people would be if he told them he had plans with a girl. A smile crept onto his face. They would be absolutely shocked if they knew who the girl was. Ned hated coming home to the empty house after his mother died three months ago but now it wasn't that bad, he had something to look forward to. Ned parked his car in the garage and unlocked the door. After cooking a quick meal of spaghetti Ned prepared two plates, grabbed two glasses of milk and set it all on a tray. Ned carefully carried the tray down the steps into the basement and set it on a small table by a door. Ned opened the door to see a blond girl sitting on the bed hugging her knees to her chest; the steel band around her left ankle was attached to the wall by a steel chain.

"Hi Jessica. I'm home."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm a bit sorry that something so twisted will be my first story, but all the other ideas I'm working on are not ready. I'm not even sure how this got in my brain but after typing it out and reading it, it's a good start for a longer story. I can see it going two ways dark and scary or weird but happy. hmmm... oh well Hope you enjoyed

Disney owns Kim Possible and its related characters.


End file.
